Avatar Yorah Book One, Earth
by Smikee
Summary: Set 200 years after Legend of Korra, set with my characters, the main character being a chi-blocker who discovers he is the Avatar. It consists of new characters with refrences to old series. Set in the same universe. I plan on making a full series.


Yorah Mushi-The Avatar

200 years after Korra's death the presence of the Avatar in the world never rose again and the world moved on completing the peaceful wish of the Avatar. Bending has had to develop with the new found technology and live in peace with the chi-blockers. However the Avatar that the people know is a lie and the new Avatar, a young chi-blocker named Yorah must travel to set people straight and train under the bending's greatest masters. The world is still in disarray as a group of underground revolutionists want to take control of the world empire, one city at a time.

Book 1 earth

Chapter 1 Chi

Chi training isn't that fun anymore, it started fun when I was seven but I have been doing it for 11 years now and it's starting to get a bit repetitive.

"Yorah, pay attention" my instructor, Fei Zhu; a slender woman with wrinkles of age patterning her face, shouted across the classroom at me "you might need this one day if a bender attacks you".

I sighed "The major points of chi travels through the legs and arms but the main line runs down the centre of the back" I stated with confidence "I know this stuff miss it's easy.

She was dumbfounded for a second but regained her composure "Ok Yorah come to the front and demonstrate with the rest of the class".

I smiled to her from my seat, "Are you sure miss? It could be embarrassing".

"Come on up" she said stepping to the side of the room.

"Fine" I said rising from my seat I walked to the front of the class and stood in front of the board. "Miss Zhu will you happily help me demonstrate" I asked extending my hand, ironically mimicking the chivalry only seen on stage and in front of a camera.

"Well certainly Mr Mushi" she replied stepping next to me.

"Ok Zhu pay attention and do as I say" I told her "first take stance" we both took the same stance, curving our arms so they defended our fronts and angling our bodies to allow use to move freely. "Leopard Print" I instructed, she extending her arms quickly, shaping her hand to let her fingers angle outward to give five strikes. I quickly closed my two fingers together and struck the centre of her curled fingers. It hit her in the middle of her palm; cutting of the major chi line in her arm, paralysing her upper and lower arm. She smiled and took a step back, hitting her arm in three places fixing the chi stream.

I turned to the class "see you must be ready to defend against not only the bending community, but the chi-blockers. Not all people that attack you will be bending". I had a small applause from the class and decided to go back to the teaching.

"Now Miss Zhu can I continue?" I asked.

"Yes, of course please. This is very important".

"Thank you" I turned to the board and wrote in large letters 'Bending stances'. "Now class, we must also learn about the power of the stances used in bending. This will allow us to understand the people that attack us" I saw a lot of confused faces staring back at me from the class. "Don't be worried, I will show you one stance. Earth. A very powerful stance that is used to hold ground" I went down into the stance, putting my legs shoulder length apart and bending them to an almost sitting position, bending my arms and clenching my fists so they faced outward. "This is a strong stance that is used to hold the position like the earth, strong and unmoving".

"Yorah!" I froze as the anger in the familiar voice rippled through me. I slowly turned to the doorway of the classroom to see my father, Furai the chief master of the Bai Lu chi fighting; he is a tall man with greying hair always wearing traditional black chi-blocking attire. "What on earth do you think you are doing?" he shouted through the room.

"I was teaching the class" I said timidly.

"Why? You are not meant to be teaching" he shouted. "And you" he moved away "Fei, what the hell do you think you are doing? It is your job to teach and not the students"

My teacher kept her eyes on the floor "I am sorry sir. But your son was mouthing off and I asked if he wanted to take the class. It is not my fault that you trained him so well"

The flattery worked for a second as my father paused, but the anger returned and he turned back to me, "come with me Yorah". I lowered my eyes and walked past him to stand outside "Miss Zhu, go back to teaching". He left the room quickly, slamming the door behind him.

He quickly took off down the halls of the school; I followed him on his heels. He walked into his office and shut the door behind me. "Yorah, take a seat" he pointed to the seat and I sat down on the office style chair, he took the seat opposite. "I have told you countless times not to act up in class".

"But Dad they are teaching me the same stuff over and over. It's boring".

"It doesn't matter you have to stay in that class" I went to protest but he cut through the air, shutting me up. "And you should not be teaching those styles to that class. Those techniques are designed for the advanced classes".

"Why am I not in the advanced classes?" I asked.

"I have told you this before, you might have been trained by me but you still have to learn through the years. You have shown nothing more than the skills you have learnt from me. Not like Zokie, who has shown the skills of Ty Lee, the great founder of chi-blocking".

"I know who Ty Lee is Father" I cut in.

"So you know how rare such natural talents are" I nodded silently. "So you will be coming home with me today" he instructed.

"But Dad I want to…"

"No" he cut me off, "You are coming home and not leaving because apparently you are skilled enough to not need school".

I huffed and sat back in my chair.

My Father took me home in his expensive motor vehicle that he loved almost as much as he did his family. We lived in a good house, a large mansion type with a luxurious garden and crystal clear pond which surrounded the house making the only way past the water a small wooden bridge. It looked rather traditional, paper sliding doors and wooden walls. However the inside showed signs of new technologies with a large radio and surround sound. My father however liked to keep it traditional.

"Dad I'm going out the back to practice" I shouted as I closed the back door, leaving before he can even reply. I followed the stone path through the tall grass which surrounded and kept our garden private. The path led to a circle of sand surrounded by single rocks placed at symmetrical intervals around the perimeter.

I took off my shoes and placed them next to each other on the edge of the circle. I stepped onto the warm sand in my bare feet, they sank down into the soft floor until I hit the stone underneath. I walked into the centre and went into the Chi stance, guarding myself and allowing my feet to move. I stepped across my feet and started to move swiftly so I was dancing on the surface of the soft sand to stop my-self sinking. The dancing on the sand allowed specially trained chi-blockers to move like air benders and allow us to move silently. I struck out with my extended fingers locked in position as I imagined hitting the chi line of an invisible person. As I struck out I started to feel a strange energy moving through me, sparking from the ground every time my bare feet touched the sand. I swiftly lifted my arm across my body and the rocks at the edge of the circle bust out with enough force to send them into the grass.

I stopped moving and sank into the soft white sand, struck by the amazement of what I had just done. I turned and ran for the house shouting for my Dad. The back door flew open and my father jumped out and into a fighting position "What is it?"

"Dad I just did earth bending" I told him.

His face contorted with confusion "What on earth do you mean?"

"I was shadow fighting and the rocks around the sand circle flew out into the grass" I told him.

"Show me" he instructed.

I did as he asked and took him to the sand. I stood in the middle and pointed out toward the flattened grass where the rocks had flown through, "there".

He went off to inspect the grass, "let me see it" he said putting a rock in front of me.

I went into the earth bending stance and focused on the memory of the energy I felt coming up from the earth. I had a similar feeling of energy again and I struck across my body like I had done before and the rock shifted back a meter.

"Wow" Furai said in astonishment "You might just be an earth bender". He picked up the rock I shifted and put it back in its place around the circle, "we should take you to the Bai Lu School of bending, get you checked for skill".

"Right" I said "because that doesn't sound bad or creepy in any way"

"Just be happy with your bending, this is a rare thing. Bending normally appears at a much younger age" my father told me.

My father took me straight to the School; it's just across the street from the chi school and shares the same architecture and design. A large multiple story building with a large practice field in the front courtyard with students sparring with one another.

"Stay here" he said pointing to a decorative wooden gazebo used for shade. My father walked into the main doors of the school, he must not be that happy being here. I walked to the edge of the gazebo and looked out over the students training.

One student, about my age walked past me; from her dark skin and blue clothing she was probably from the southern water tribe, a people known for their power in water. Her black hair was tied in with small metal circlets, a traditional look. She looked up at me and caught me staring, "Who are you looking at?" she asked in a slightly aggressive tone.

"Nothing" I replied, "What do you do here?"

"I train" she snapped. "I have never seen you before, what are _you _doing here?"

"I'm not sure. And trust me it's not like I want to be here" I said nonchalantly

"What?" she barked.

"I don't really fit in with the bending crowd, not that I would want to".

"Oh, we don't exactly want you to be here either" She said turning her back and walking away.

I vaulted the fence and started walking after the girl, "I'm sorry, did I offend you in some way?"

She stopped and turned around; her eyes were on me like daggers, "Oh I don't know; maybe because you don't really have a right to be here".

"I don't have a right?" I asked "what the hell do you mean?"

"Well you obviously aren't a bender, you're not wearing the right cloths" She gave me a sarcastic smile.

"Well a matter of fact I don't need to bend" I told her.

"Yeah all right" she started walking away.

"Hey I could beat you" I challenged.

She froze mid step, "Oh you can't" she replied without turning around.

"I could" I replied.

She didn't move for a second, and then she turned with such speed the leaves around her moved. Her right hand quickly shifted down to a small leather satchel filled with waters all water benders had. She opened the bottle top and pulled the water out of it; she extended the water into a single arm and tried to whip me with it. I dived to the side to dodge the approaching water whip, it stuck the grass, tearing the ground into pieces. I jumped around her and quickly sped toward her exposed side, I quickly jabbed along her side, cutting off the chi lines needed to bend down her left side. The water dropped to the ground, leaving a long wet line on the ground.

"What the hell" She exclaimed holding her side "You're a chi blocker?"

"No that was just luck" I said sarcastically.

"Shut up" she picked the water from the soaked dirt and shaped it into a wall in front of her. I could see her moving on the inside, past the wavy lines in the liquid distorting her image. The water quickly froze and her image completely disappeared behind the white wall. I froze for a second; I can't jump over it because she would probably freeze me.

"Stop it" said an unfamiliar voice over to our right. My body suddenly locked up, my muscles stopped working, I wanted to pull away, I wanted to fight everything but I couldn't.

"Yorah. What the hell are you doing?" I recognised my father's familiar and enraged voice.

"Furai, calm down" said the unfamiliar voice. I tried turning my head but it was locked in the same position like the rest of my body. "Cyra, I have taught you better than this".

The ice in front of her melted away to a puddle slowly soaking into the mud. "I am sorry Water Master Kater. But he attacked me" the girl seemed to be locked in position like me.

"That is no need for you to fight back in such an aggressive way" Kater said. "But that is not important at the moment, what is important is that you attacked a guest at the school" Cyra's muscles relaxed, she lowered her head and hastily walked toward one of the small buildings.

My tense locked muscles suddenly released, I turned my head to see my father standing next to a tall man with long greying hair and water tribe tan skin. The man wore a long blue cloak with the deep blue waves and curls encircles in gold. My father turned to the aging man, "I am so sorry for my sons behaviour" he apologised.

"It's ok" Master Kater replied "they are only kids, let them play". He turned back to me, "so you must be the earth bender" he stepped forward and extended his hand "I am Master Kater; I train the water bending Elites at the school". I took his hand in mine and shook, "so you can earth bend?" he asked.

His question sounded rhetorical but I answered anyway, "apparently so".

"Hmm" he made a questioning sound and rubbed his small beard, "come with me, we are going to test these abilities". He turned and walked off toward the entrance, his cloak bouncing with his stride. My Father and I quickly fell into step behind as he walked through the corridors of the school, which has a familiar layout to the chi school across the street.

Master Kater stopped at the entrance to the mess hall at the chi school, but here the large wooden doors opened to a room much larger than the mess hall and seemed to be used as a training room of some kind. It stretched out twice the size of any room I had ever seen and showed a distinct decline in the earthy floor. A large circle of slightly raised earth sat in the middle of the room and it acted as a kind of stage/arena apparently as a few students were trying to knock each other off with deadly force.

"Wow" I exclaimed as I walked into the vast room, I didn't mean to make the noise, it just came out.

Master Kater chuckled and walked up to the large circle, two guards wearing green and brown cloths with the earth kingdom insignia on them, stepped aside and lifted their arms; the earth quickly obeyed and large stone steps rose up. Kater nodded to them as he passed and walked up the newly created steps, father and I quickly followed. We walked into the centre of the circle where the students seemed to have stopped battling.

Three people approached, congregating into a line in front us, which master Kater quickly joined. The people consisted of two men and a woman. The men consisted of a tall pale man with a distinct blue arrow tattoo on his forehead, the symbol of the air bender. The other man seemed much younger than the others, only around twenty two, he wore tight metal brown and green armour with the angular shape that resembled a badgermole. The woman seemed to be the oldest of the four, and by deduction she was the master of fire at the school. She was short and hunched over, draped in a deep red cloak with a spiting fire insignia on the back. Her long grey hair hung down over her face, tied into two major lines.

"Chief Master Furai, Young Yorah" Master Kater introduced us, "This is Fire Master, Sonyi" he said pointing to the old woman, "Air Master Ong" waving over the arrow headed man, "and Earth Master Moon" pointing to the armoured man. I nodded to each as they were introduced to us.

"So, Young Yorah" said the old woman "you can earthbend?"

"My son has shown the ability to earthbend" my father cut in before I answered.

"Let him answer himself" she said, a hissing tone in her voice.

"I was practicing my chi blocking when the rocks in front of me moved", I explained.

"Good, that is very odd" said Master Moon, "bending is normally shown from birth, or at least a very young age".

"Why don't we see if these claims are true first" said Master Ong. "Please Yorah show us what you can do".

All of the Masters and my father stepped back until they were a seemingly safe distance away. I stepped back into the traditional earthbending stance which I used before, I started to feel the energy of the earth again, when it felt strong enough I struck across my body. The earth lifted across in front of me; creating an uncontrolled wall of stone. I looked over to see the Masters watching me with inquisitive expressions.

The first to react was Master Moon with a swift hand movement which flattened the earth back, making the floor shake slightly. "Well you certainly have talent" He said, he looked to the other masters, "what do you think, should we train him?"

Master Sonyi was the first to react, "I think it would be dangerous if we didn't".

"Yes" Master Ong agreed, "He has a lot of raw ability".

Master Kater turned to my father "has he shown any sign of this before?"

My father shook his head "No, this is the first time it has happened to anyone in my family".

Master Ong rubbed his chin, "that is very strange; bending is normally passed down through the bloodline" he paused for a second, the inquisitive look on his face quickly transformed to a look of shock. "There has only ever been one example of spontaneous bending occur without bending parents" he paused again, as if he couldn't believe what he was about to say, "and that was with the Avatar".

Everyone within earshot froze for a second, there hadn't been word of the Avatar in two hundred year, the last being Avatar Korra. "Let's not jump to conclusions Ong" Master Sonyi cut in, "he is probably just an earthbender".

"So we all agree that we should train him then?" asked Master Moon.

The other all agreed with a nod, "he will be under your care" said Kater, "I hope you understand this".

"Of course" he replied, "I am the teacher of earth bending at this school aren't I" he asked rhetorically. By the look on the other Masters this type of behaviour wasn't received well amongst them. Master Moon's smile dropped and his tone became more serious, "yes of course I will look after him" he turned to my father "he will have to move into our accommodations to train full time".

"Of course" my father said. "I will bring his belongings around later. I think he should start training as soon as he can".

"Yes" replied Master Moon, "I believe this too. Go and bring his things, everything you think he should need".

My Father turned to me "are you Ok with this?" he asked. I nodded in reply, "good" he hugged me and then swiftly left the school.

I turned back to see all of the other Masters had left leaving Moon standing alone with a smile. "Follow me Yorah" he said taking off down the stone steps.

He led me through the school, stopping outside of a door with the same insignia that was on his armour. He opened the door to another large hall, but this one made of earth and stone with no apparent doors. He randomly stopped by a flat wall and stamped his foot down on the floor, lowering a rectangle from the wall. The wall opened to a room with a wooden wardrobe and simple bed with green sheets. "This is your room, you will find everything you need in here" he pointed to the wardrobe, "In that you will find an earth student uniform which I want you to put on".

I froze for a second, "I can't open the doors".

Master Moon stood there with a blank expression, then what I meant hit him, "Ah. I will just stand over here" he moved to the corner of the room, "I promise I won't look", he hit the walls and the earth moved around him encasing him in a human sized box.

I opened the wardrobe; inside I see a small uniform made of tight warrior's leather and small amounts of sheet steel covering the chest and shoulders. I quickly undress and put on the armour, which is a lot heavier than it looks. "I am dressed" I shout in the room.

The earth recedes as quickly as it arrived, leaving Master Moon, "Good" now follow me, we are going to begin training.

I nod my head "Yes Master Moon"

He crumpled his face "please do not call me Master. It is so…pompous. Just call me Moon".

I nodded again "of course".

_Five months later_

"Your training is now complete Earth Elite Yorah" Moon told me after my final training session. My official tittle had changed twice since I started training; I started as Earth Student and Earth Warrior, finally the Earth Elite.

I bowed my head "Thank you Master Moon".

Moon was standing in the centre of an arc made of the Masters, all in ceremonial robes representing their elements. "Now you have finished your training Yorah, we must test our growing theory" Master Kater announced, "we must see if you are in fact the Avatar". Master Kater kicked a small bucket of water in my direction so it slid in front of me, "I want you to water bend".

I looked at my reflection in the still sloshing water; "I don't know how" I looked back up to the Masters.

Master Kater stepped forward and stood the other side of the bucket, "move like this" he said, and he started to sway from side to side, dragging his arms in a waving motion over the water. I started to mimic his movements, swaying as one single constant movement; it felt strange moving like this after the solid movements of earthbending. I started to feel the water in the bucket start to move and sway with my movements, I looked up in surprise to see that Kater was now standing with his arms at his side. I looked back down to see the water was starting to lift out of the bucket, falling and rising from the edges of the rim. I was water bending.

"Good" Master Kater said, "Now stop". I let go of the water and it fell back into a calm stillness in the bucket.

Air Master Ong cut in "It seems that we may have the Avatar on our hands", the other Masters nodded in agreement. "And I don't think that we have the right to train the Avatar".

"Why not?" I asked without thinking.

Master Ong smiled "Being the Avatar is more than just controlling all of the elements. You must learn to control yourself, be at peace with yourself".

"The best Avatars are those who travelled" continued Sonyi.

"It is in your best interests that you learn from the four Grand Masters of the world" finished Moon.

"So you are saying that I must travel to learn how to bend?" I asked, "Why can't you teach me?"

Kater smiled, "we do not have the skill or the knowledge. You must seek out the best the land has to offer".

"I understand" I bowed my head in respect.

"You will not go alone though" Moon said, "we have discussed this; we have decided that I will travel with you and continue your earth training to a higher level".

I smile grew across my face, Moon and I had gained a personal bond of friendship over the training. "Thank you Master" I said and I saw Moon's mouth curve into a smile.

"Go and collect your things, you will be leaving tomorrow" Master Sonyi said, cold as ever.

I nodded again and took off down the stone steps and into the corridors, my room was still in the earth students accommodations, but I could confidently open the walls with my bending. I grabbed my Elite student armour, which consisted of dark green metal plates over tight leather. I packed it into a small suitcase I was given by my father at the start of the training; I also added a spare pair of clothing and a few other items. I smiled at the thought of freedom I will have soon, being in such a strict system of both chi blocking training and Earthbending scheduling, I hadn't had complete freedom since I was six.

I decided that I wanted to go for a final walk around the school before I had to leave. I made my way to the front of the school where the courtyard was used as a sparring area for students without teachers. I stopped and stood at the edge of the overhang I had been under on my first day at the school. I watched the other students spar against one another, earth and water flying, burst of bright flames and whirls of powerful wind. As I watched I saw a relatively familiar face, a girl in blue waterbending attire sparring against a much younger earthbender, she beat him easily almost as if she wasn't trying.

I wandered over to where she was practicing and clapped as she finished, she turned to me "what are yo…" she froze mid-sentence.

"Cyra, is it?" I asked with a smile.

"Not you" she said with clear distain, "Haven't I already kicked your ass"

I put up my arms in submission, "I don't want to fight. Plus I thought that I kicked your ass".

She laughed loudly, "You really still think that you could beat me?"

"Well yeah" I said, "yeah I could".

"Well then, let's have a fight then, no Masters to interrupt" she said, "How about we have it on the stage, where everyone can see me beat you".

"I'm perfectly fine with that" I replied.

"Tonight then, at the circle" she proposed.

I smiled and nodded, "see you then". Cyra quickly turned off and stomped away in frustration.

The stage was decorated for our bout, the floor completely covered with students from the school, everyone must have been there. The Masters where of course raised in stone thrones in a semicircle around the stage. Cyra wore a dark blue battle garb which was affiliated with the warriors of the southern water tribe. I wore my Elite earth armour with a few earthy modifications; I added a stone shoulder plate and a few rock scales.

I stood opposite Cyra, on the other side of the arena we were separated by a small pool of ice which had been added to the arena by water benders. A small man walked to the centre of the ice and announced very loudly to the hushed audience, "there will be no rules in this battle, nothing but the three traditional rules, no energy bending, the battle is won when one of the contenders is out of the ring or gives up, and finally no death", this made the room go oddly silent.

The man left the stage and a loud gong sounded, showing the start of the fight. Cyra quickly jumped into action; pulling water from the ice in the centre and shaping it into a long water whip. I reacted and lifted the earth in front of me, creating a large wall between us. This gave me time to react; I pulled the earth around me, covering myself in a thick layer of rock and compact earth. I dug my feet into the ground and threw myself forward; smashing through the wall. I came out the other side and sped toward Cyra, who was obviously unprepared as she panicked and leapt out of the way. Heading toward the edge of the arena I threw a wave of earth out, curving it around so I could turn without losing momentum. On my turn back I stopped myself, I looked over to see that Cyra had surrounded herself in a layer of thick ice; spiking randomly from her body. She quickly threw herself toward me, moving her elbows in front of her so two sharp blades stuck out toward me. I reacted by throwing myself at her at speed. We smashed into each other and burst apart, sending each of us flying in the opposite direction.

As I flew I pulled the earth up to stop me from falling, I looked over to see Cyra had surrounded herself in a water beast with liquid tentacles spanning out from its body. I lowered myself back to the flat ground of the arena, Cyra did the same, but she didn't let go of the water, but kept it as deadly water whips. She whipped them in the air, creating loud sonic booms with each snap. She snapped one of them out at me, ripping the air to shreds. I grabbed the earth and threw large clumps at her, which she slapped out of the air with ease. Frustrated I lifted a large block of earth and pushed it directly at her with all of my force, the earth moved too fast for Cyra to react, the rock hit her hard, almost knocking her out of the ring and down to the awaiting crowed. She recovered and lifted a long tentacle of water and whipped it in my direction, I dodged and threw another piece of earth at her, but she whipped it out of the air with ease. I threw another and another, but each piece of earth I threw she knocked it out of the air.

I stopped myself and took a deep intake of breath and focused on Cyra, I waited until she went to strike, as she extended her arm I side stepped her whip and kicked a single piece of earth into a pinpoint strike. The rock hit her exactly where I wanted it to, hitting the main chi line in her arm. She yelped and dropped her arm; the water fell straight to the ground. She looked back up at me, rage filled her eyes. She quickly lifted her other arm and arched her hand into a strange position. I felt my right arm and leg go solid and tight as it had done before. Bloodbending.

"Cyra" I heard Master Kater shout, "what are you doing? Stop the match"

"No" I shouted back to him. Master Kater relaxed back into his seat, but he still looked tense.

I ignored the tense feeling in my arms and leg, instead used the other to strike out again using stone jab to block the chi in her leg. She dropped on one side of her body, but still kept Bloodbending. I quickly lifted a small gathering of rocks and shot them like bullets at her chi lines, hitting her neck, sending her whole body into chi paralysis. My body relaxed and I stepped back into my fighting stance. Cyra stepped back, lifted her arm and moved as if she would waterbend but the water at her feet only shook slightly.

"No" she screamed and tried again, unsuccessfully "No! No! No!"

I stepped back and stood in the waiting stance by putting my hands on top of one another in front of me.

The small man walked onto the stage again and announced "the match is over due to the inability to continue. Earth Elite Yorah is the victor" the crowed bust into cheers and applause.

Bridges extended from the Masters thrones which brought them to the centre stage. They all stood in a semi-circle; "well done Elite Yorah" Master Kater said he turned to Cyra "what do you think you are doing Bloodbending?"

Cyra dropped her head in shame, "I…I'm sorry Master, I didn't mean to…it just happened".

"Do not let it happen again, I have already taught you about the dangers of Bloodbending" he told her, "or have you forgotten?"

"No Master" she said in shame.

He let out a sigh, "anyway, that was very impressive, you two seem to understand how the other works. Cyra I want you to travel with Yorah to train under the Grand Masters".

"Grand Masters?" Cyra asked confused

"Did you not know that Yorah is the Avatar" Kater asked.

"What?" she asked turning to me.

"Yes" Kater continued, "He has shown the ability to bend both water and earth."

Cyra turned back to Kater. "Well Avatar or not I am not going with _him"_ she pointed her finger to me.

"It doesn't matter what you want" Kater said, "You are going to help Yorah, and he is going to need your help" he turned to me, "Yorah, if you want to learn inner peace you are going to have to learn to be around those you don't like".

"But Master…" Cyra started to plead, but Kater cut in.

"No Cyra. This will give you the chance to train with the best. And from what you have shown today" he paused and lowered his tone, "Look Cyra, Bloodbending isn't just an ability any waterbender holds. And to do it without a full moon takes a mastery of the art and intense training. You have this skill naturally, you need to train. You must go with him".

Cyra lowered her head into a bow, "Yes Master".

Master Moon stepped in line next to Cyra and I, "you three will start your journey out of this city and to Ba Sing Se, to train with the Earth King" said Sonyi. I let out a slight smile; I had heard stories of the great Earth Kingdom of Ba Sing Se, the great wall guarding the inner circle from even the ancient fire nation fleets, an impregnable wall of stone guarding all things Earth nation.

"Now go and pack for your journey, but pack light, you will be traveling by foot" Air Master Ong told us.

I had packed extremely light, re-thinking my earlier decisions to pack unneeded eclectic items; which consisted of a spare pair of cloths, rations and a pack of water. My heavy Earth Elite armour I wore on my back, after being told to keep it on by Moon.

All of the remaining Masters and my Father where stood near the large gate of the city, most of the northern city gathered, familiar students from the chi school and strange faces wearing armour from both schools.

We all walked along the line of Masters and my father; each said something endearing, I stopped in front of my father who didn't say a word but leant in and embraced me in a hug. While he held me he whispered into my ear, "I am going to miss you boy. Make your mother proud". Then he stepped back into the line, I saw tears gently making their way down his face. The first time I had even seen a tear fall from his eyes.

The line of Masters ended and the great gates closed on the people of the town, when it was completely shut Moon turned to Cyra and I "To Ba Sing Se" he exclaimed.

"And which way is that?" Cyra asked.

Moon smiled and pulled out the map which showed the great world and our small little town.

"We better set out, it's pretty far" I said picking up my pack and walked down the road, I heard the others quickly catch up with me and we were soon walking in a line.


End file.
